Jake Potter or Jake Black?
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: When Jacob Black died he gets a new chance at life, and remembers her life as Trafalgar Law, as Jayden Convel Potter Twin sister to the Boy Who Lived


Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

Jake POV

Hi, my name is Jayden Convel Potter, call me Jake. You see I used to be Jacob "Jake" Black but when the newborns attacked and there was one left, Leah was facing it. I decided to help her but soon after the blood sucker got on my back and then crushed my ribs and they entered my lungs. To tell you the truth it hurt very badly. The pack couldn't save me, they could only watch as I died.

When I closed my eyes for the last time, I felt like I was being pulled somewhere and when I opened my eyes, I saw a doctor. Then the doctor said what I was hoping was wrong "Congrats, Mrs. Potter it's a healthy little girl. Now for her twin." He said as he handed me to a nurse. I was paralyzed. I was now a girl and also a baby. I ended up fainting but to everybody else I fell asleep.

I'll skip all the other boring stuff. Boy was I shocked when I learned that my new parents were witches and wizards. It is fun being with my new family. When I found out the date I found that I had gone back in time and to England too.

When Voldemort came to kill us, I was angry and pissed off enough that I actually phased and tried to attack him. He got away but was injured. When the house started shaking I quickly phased back and put on some clothes but then a piece of plaster fell and left a lightning bolt scar on my little brother Harry. I quickly cleaned up but it scared.

Then Sirius came and howled in sadness that our parents were dead. He then found out about Harry and me still being alive, and he quickly got us out of the house then it collapsed after he got my parents bodies out.

Then he left and Hagrid came and picked us up and took us somewhere. Harry fell asleep but I stayed awake. When we stopped I saw Minnie and Dumbles. They talked for a bit then left us on a porch. I then fell asleep.

When I woke up it was to a screech. I saw a horse-like woman then a walrus- like man. They picked us up and brought us inside. I ignored them after I figured we were going to live her for the next few years. Then we were thrown into a room under the stairs. We were left in there for hours. When Harry woke I quickly calmed him down and he fell asleep again. That's how it went for about five years.

When we were six the Dursleys put us to work. While Harry was picking up trash I was cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the garden. That was during the day during the night I was out patrolling or reading or training.

When I turned five I unlocked more memories as Trafalgar Law. I went about reading the whole library. As it turns out as Law I had actually eaten the Chimera-Chimera Fruit. Then eaten the Room-Room Fruit, Canine-Canine Fruit, Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Shadow-Shadow Fruit, Wind-Wind Fruit, Power-Power Fruit and some others. My favorite fruit was the Power-Power because with it I just had to read about a power and I got it. Like with Yu Yu Hakusho I can use any of their powers even the rose was fun learning how to use my powers.

When we were seven we got even more chores and the Dursleys started getting physical with us instead of only withholding food, locking us out, and yelling and insulting. I made sure that I got most of the work and the punishments. I was going to protect my little brother from them. I couldn't get every punishment though so Harry had a few small scars while I had tons of scars on me. I also trained more harshly.

When we were eight it was the same, just more. I started getting tired though so I had to stop patrolling so many hours. I couldn't let Harry get hurt. I stayed in the shadows though so my relationship with my twin was low. There had been no vampires so it was safe to stop for a bit and relax but I still trained as hard as I could.

Since the Dursleys gave us little food I gave it to Harry and instead did a stupid thing. I chewed on the wires around the house. But the weird thing was that after being shocked the first ten times, it stopped shocking me and my teeth were getting sharper. When this happened I went around reading anime books and found my answer in the book called Fairy Tail. Apparently I was getting a Lightning Dragon-Slayer magic start from chewing on them, like Laxus. I was amazed by the powers in this book so I got the whole set.

When I got to the Dursleys I quickly hid the books in a pocket dimension after reading about Erza's Re-Equip magic. When I had time I would read the books and practice the powers in the book. At other times I was in the shadows protecting my brother from the animals or in the woods in wolf form.

I was about the size of an adult male wolf now so I'm getting bigger. I was full sized when Voldemort attacked but I then shrunk. It was weird being in this small body after being in the full size for a while. I practiced my fighting skills in wolf form too. I wanted to never have the mistake that costed me my life happen again to any of my pack. I never wanted any of my pack to die when I can do something about it so I started at the basics and did them over and over again until they were reflexes then worked my way up doing the same every time.

I had made friends with the local wildlife after finding out I can understand them and speak with them in both forms. They would warn me in anything suspicious was found and watch my brother when I couldn't. They became part of my pack so when a pack of wild wolves attacked them when I was ten, you can guess what happened.

I had attacked them and defended my pack and my territory but I had injuries from the fights. The main was claw marks around my upper left arm. When they healed I decided to make the scars on my arm into something like a tattoo.

I used an illusion to appear older when I went into the tattoo place. It was a cool place and I would come back in the future. I walked up to the desk and saw that the guy who ran this place was named Spike. He had spiky red hair with blond streaks down to his ears. His eyes were a blue eye on the left and a green eye on the right. He was about 6' foot tall and had muscles. He had tons of tattoos all over his body too. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a blank black shirt with sport shoes on in red.

I walked up to him and said " I would like to get Pakku No with ALPHA under it in black and red under my scars on my left arm."

He laughed and said " Sure, not to many people like you around here. Most are afraid at the sight of me. I give you a discount for making me laugh. Follow me."

He lead me into the back where the equipment was set up. I sat into the chair and showed him where I wanted the tattoo. He got his equipment ready and…..


End file.
